Greek Myths
by TributeAndProud
Summary: Each chapter is a different Greek Myth but the characters and places are changed to be Hunger Games related. Rated T just because.
1. Atlanta and Hippomenes

**AN: Another story! In this one, each chapter is a different Greek Myth but with Hunger Games characters.**

**I own neither the myths or the Hunger Games**

Myth: Atlanta and Hippomenes (Katniss and Peeta)

Katniss Everdeen was a girl from Panem who could run faster than any one on earth. She could outrun the winds, Marvel and Cato. Only Gale, the god, with his winged sandals, ran more swiftly.

Besides being so fleet-footed, Katniss was very beautiful, and many young men from every part of Panem wished to marry her. But Katniss did not wish to marry any one and turned them all away, saying "I will be the bride only of the man who can outrun me in a race, but death will be the penalty for all who try and fail."

In spite of this hard condition there still were a few brave suitors willing to risk their lives for a chance of winning Katniss' hand.

For one of the races the runners chose the young man Peeta Mellark for judge.

Peeta felt both pity and scorn for the runners. He thought they were foolish to risk their lives, and told them to go home. He reminded them that Panam was full of lovely women who were kinder and gentler than Katniss.

"But you have not yet seen Katniss," said Finnick, one of the suitors, to Peeta. "You do not know all her beauty and loveliness. See, here she comes!"

Peeta looked, and saw Katniss as she came closer. She put down her cloak and got ready for the race. For a moment she stood like a graceful Mockingjay about to fly.

The suitors that stood beside her trembled with fear and eagerness.

At Peeta's command the runners were off, but at the first step, Katniss flew ahead. Her tunic fluttered behind her like a banner. Her smart, grey eyes sparkled with the thrill of running. Her dark hair, which was in a braid was loose and blew around her shoulders.

As she ran, Peeta thought that she was the most beautiful girl and he became envious of the runner who might win her. He shouted praises when she reached the finish line will ahead of the poor suitors.

Peeta suddenly forgot that the penalty of losing was death. He did not remember the advice that he given to the other runners to go home and forget Katniss' beauty. He only knew that he loved her and he must beat her in a race.

Raising his heat to Mount Olympus, he prayed to Madge, the goddess of love, and asked her to help him.

As he stood beside Katniss the next day, waiting for the start of the race, Madge appeared to him and gave him three golden apples. No one else could see or hear her.

"Throw them one by one in Katniss' path," whispered the goddess.

Katniss looked pityingly at the handsome man as he stood ready to run. She was sorry for him, and for a moment she hesitated and almost wished that he would win the race.

The gong sounded out, and Katniss and Peeta flew swiftly over the grass. Katniss was soon ahead, but Peeta, sending up a prayer to Madge, tossed one of his golden apples so that it fell directly in front of Katniss.

Astonished at the beautiful apple that seemed to come from nowhere, she stooped to pick it up.

That instant Peeta passed her, but Katniss, holding the apple firmly in her hand, at once darted ahead. Again she outdistanced Peeta. Then he threw the second apple.

Katniss couldn't pass without picking it up, and then because of the apple in her other hand, paused a moment longer. When she looked up, Peeta was far ahead.

But gaining, she overtook and passed him. Then, just before she reached the goal, he threw the third apple.

"I can win easily," thought Katniss, "even though I stoop for this other apple." As she was already holding an apple in each hand, she paused just for an instant as she wondered how to pick up the third.

That moment Peeta shot past like an arrow, reaching the goal before Katniss.

Amid the wild shouts of those who watched, he wrapped the girl's cloak around her shoulders and led her away. Peeta was so happy that he almost forgot to thank the goddess Madge, who followed them to the marriage feast.

Stopping, he lifted his head once more to praise the helpful goddess. Pleased, she watched over him and his beautiful wife for the rest of their long lives.


	2. Artemis and Actaeon

**AN: I felt like doing another... I need everyone's opinion on whether or not I should continue this.I don't own the myths or THG.**

Artemis and Actaeon (Katniss and Gale)

In all the realm of King Snow there was no mortal hunter like young Prince Gale. The fiercest boars fell at the touch of his spear, so strong and sure his thrust, all the dogs of his pack were not swifter in overtaking the deer than was Prince Gale himself.

Only one excelled him in the hunt, and that was the goddess Katniss, twin sister of Peeta. Followed by her nymphs, the fair goddess loved to roam the woods and mountains by day, hunting until the noon sun was high overhead and the heat became too great for comfort.

Then the nymphs laid aside their bows and arrows, their spears and their mantles, to rest in a glade deep in the forest. Katniss had chosen this home for herself, and it was held sacred for her use.

No mortal might go into the glade and live. The very air of this charmed place was so clear and sweet, so cool and fragrant, that the mortals seemed warned before entering it. They knew that here among the trees in this fair grove was the resting place of some deity, and turned their steps away in reverence.

But one day when the noon heat was great, Gale, tired of the hunt, left his comrades and, following a little brook, wandered away into the depths of the woods, seeking a cool and restful spot. He came at last to the edge of Katniss' glade and heard the splashing of water and the merry voices of the nymphs at play.

Parting the branches of some laurel trees, he peeped through and saw a silvery fountain gushing from a rock, and a little pool of clear water where Katniss and her nymphs were preparing to bathe. One nymph, Prim, loosened the try that held Katniss' hair, so that it fell in shining waves over her bare shoulders and floated around her like a dark cloud. One, Rue, untied the thongs of her sandals, while another laid aside her mantle and held ready fresh linen. Others busily drew water and filled great urns.

All these things Gale watched without the thought of wrongdoing, until Rue happened to look towards the laurel trees and saw him peering out through the branches.

The nymph screamed, and ran to shield Katniss from his curious faze. The other maidens rushed also to screen the goddess, but it was too late.

A rosy color spread over Katniss' tan cheeks and brow. Shame and anger were in her heart. She reached for her bow to kill Gale, but it lay far from her hand. Then she seized one of the urns and, raising it high above her head, dashed the water in Gale's face.

"Go, now," Katniss cried, "and boast, if you can, of your boldness!"

Gale fell down on the bank of the little brook, and as he fell huge ears and branching antlers sprang from his head. His arms became hairy, and hoofs took the place of his hands and feet. Gazing in the clear water of the little brook, he saw only a frightened stag which bounded away through the woods.

Back towards his comrades, Marvel, Cato, Finnick, and Thom, Gale ran, but at sight of his dogs he felt a great fear and turned again to the forest. But the dogs had seen him and, leaping up at the sight of a deer, followed hard after poor Gale.

Never did he run so fast. Over rocks and hills and across streams he sped, with the fleetness of the wind, but still his dogs pursued him.

Now he thought sadly of how he himself had chased other deer, happy to see them panting and tired. He remembered how often he had urged his dogs on and felt no pity.

As he ran Gale's heart beat wild and fast from fright and weariness, until at length, worn out, he fell to the earth, and the dogs overtook him.

His spirit passed from the body of the stag and slumbered even after in the underworld.

Such was the harshness of the goddess Katniss to mortals who were overbold.


	3. Athena's Birth

**AN: hello again everyone! I own nothing and I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is going to be an Odesta one!**

* * *

The Birth of Athena (Madge)

Peeta came to lust after Katniss, and chased her in his direct way. Katniss tried to escape, going so far as to change her form many times. Turning into various creatures such as hawks, fish, and serpents. However, Peeta was both determined and equally proficient at changing form. He continued his pursuit until she relented.

An Oracle of Gaea then prophesied that Katniss' first child would be a girl but, her second child would be a boy that would overthrow Peeta as had happened to his father and grandfather. Peeta took this warning to heart. When he next saw Katniss, he flattered her and put her at her ease. Then with Katniss off guard Peeta suddenly opened his mouth and swallowed her. This was the end of Katniss but, possibly the beginning of Peeta's wisdom.

After a time Peeta developed the mother of all headaches. He howled so loudly it could be heard throughout the earth. The other gods came to see what the problem was. Gale, the messenger god, realized what needed to be done and directed Haymitch, the blacksmith god, to take a wedge and split open Peeta's skull. Out of the skull sprang Madge, full grown and in a full set of armour. Due to her manor of birth she has dominion over all things of the intellect.


	4. Andromeda and Perseus

**AN: hi again, I own nothing!**

Andromeda and Perseus (Annie and Finnick)

Annie was the princess of Panem, daughter of Marvel and Glimmer. Glimmer was a boastful woman, and foolishly bragged that she was more beautiful than Madge (Hera), the queen of the gods, and the Nereids. In order to avenge the insult to his nymphs, Brutus (Poseidon), the sea god sent a sea monster to ravage the coast of Panem.

The horrified king, Marvel, consulted Peeta, the oracle of Gale (Zeus), who said that Brutus could be appeased only by sacrificing Glimmer' s beautiful daughter, Annie, to the monster. Annie was duly chained to a rock on the coast, fully exposed to the monster. Fortunately for her, the hero Finnick happened to be flying by on his way back from killing the Gorgon Medusa.

When Finnick saw the princess, her arms chained to the hard rock, he would have taken her for a marble statue, had not the light breeze stirred her hair, and warm tears streamed from her eyes. Without realizing it, he fell in love. Amazed at the sight of such rare beauty, he stood still in wonder, and almost forgot to keep his wings moving in the air. As he came to a halt, he called out: "You should not be wearing such chains as these-the proper bonds for you are those which bind the hearts of fond lovers! Tell me your name, I pray, and the name of your country, and why you are in chains."

At first she was silent; for, being a girl, she did not dare to speak to a man. She would have concealed her face modestly behind her hands, had they not been bound fast. What she could do, she did, filling her eyes with starting tears. When Finnick persisted, questioning her again and again, she became afraid lest her unwillingness to talk might seem due to guilt; so she told him the name of her country, and her own name, and she also told him how her mother, a beautiful woman, had been too confident in her beauty.

Before she had finished, the waters roared and from the ocean wastes there came a menacing monster, its breast covering the waves far and wide. The girl screamed. Her sorrowing father was close at hand, and her mother too. They were both in deep distress.

Finnick tells Annie's parents that he'll kill the monster if they agree to give him their daughter's hand in marriage. They of course give him their consent, and Finnick kills the monster, simply by holding up the head of Medusa, turning the monster to stone. Annie is freed, and the two are married soon after.


	5. The Wanderings of Dionysus

The Wanderings of Dionysus (Haymitch)

Once he had grown to manhood Haymitch decided to wander far and wide, including areas outside of Panem. Where ever he went he taught men how to cultivate vines, and the mysteries of his cult. He was accepted until he returned to his own country of Thebes.

As he journeyed back to Panem he was spotted by pirates. He appeared to them as a rich young man. He might even be the son of a king. He certainly looked like his parents would pay a rich ransom for his safe return. Happy at their good luck the pirates seized him and brought him aboard their ship. They then attempted to tie him to the ship but, the ropes refused to hold. Anyplace a rope touched him it just fell apart. Haymitch watched calmly, smiling.

After some time the helmsman realized that only a god could be responsible. He called out that the crew should free Haymitch and beg for forgiveness. But, the captain mocked the helmsman as a fool and called for the crew to set sail. The crew raised the sail and caught the wind but, the ship did not move. Looking around they saw the ship quickly becoming overgrown with vines that held it fast. Haymitch then changed himself into a lion and began to chase the crewmen. To escape they leaped overboard but, as they did they were changed to dolphins. Only to the helmsman did Haymitch show mercy.

As he passed through another country, he was insulted by King Lycurgus, who bitterly opposed his new religion. Initially Haymitch retreated into the sea but, he returned, overpowered Lycurgus and imprisoned him in a rocky cave. Haymitch planned to let him reflect and learn from his mistakes. However, Snow did not care to have the gods insulted, so he blinded then killed Lycurgus.

He pressed on to Thebes, ruled by his cousin Chaff. However, Chaff did not know of Haymitch. Haymitch was with a group of his followers, who were naturally singing and dancing loudly, flushed with wine. Chaff disliked the loud, strangers, and ordered his guards to imprison them all. He referred to their leader as a cheating sorcerer from a nearby land. When he said this, the blind old prophet Coin, who had already dressed as one of Haymitch's followers, gave Chaff a warning: "The man you reject is a new god." Chaff, seeing the strange garb Coin had on, laughed at him and ordered his guards to continue.

The guards soon found that ropes fell apart, latches fell open, and there they could not imprison Haymitch's followers. They took Haymitch to Chaff. Haymitch tried to explain at length his worship but, Chaff listened only to his own anger and insulted Haymitch. Finally, Haymitch gave up and left Chaff to his doom.

Chaff perused Haymitch's followers up into the hills where they had gone after walking away from his prison. Many of the local women including Chaff's mother and sister had joined them there. Then Haymitch appeared to his followers in his most terrible aspect and drove them mad. To them Chaff appeared to be a mountain lion. In a berserk rage they attacked him. Now Chaff realized he had fought with a god and would die for it. His mother was the first to reach him, and ripped his arm off, while the killed him.


End file.
